un ami de deux jours?
by Kairi84
Summary: Naruto, 16 est orphelin sous la tutel d'Iruka. Il rentre dans un nouveau bahut où il fait la conaissance d'un certain Brun qui refuse de parler... Ok faut lire l'histoire sinon c'est vraiment nul, et puis c'est ma premiere fiction S.


La joie, la tristesse, l'angoisse, le stress, le degout, le mépris, L'amour... toute ces formes de sentiment que les gens peuvent montrer ou ressentir ils sourient montre de la joie alors que derrière tous ça il cache un passé horrible un passé ou ils ont était perdu, la mort d'un proche, votre mère qui meure tragiquement dans un accident, votre père qui n'aillant pas supporté cette perte se suicide devant vos yeux et votre frère qui après une longue dépression fini par partir et vous laisse seul la peur au ventre vos main souillé par le sang de votre père que vous avez surpris gisant sur le sol alors que vous croyez qu'il dormait, et pour ajouter a tout ça vous apprenez quelque année après le dépars de votre aîné qu'il s'est tué lui aussi n'arrivant a rien effacer de son triste passé. Vous vous retrouvez seul dans cet orphelinat ou vous avez été placé la mort de tout vos proches sur la conscience. Et pendant des mois vous restez seul n'acceptant aucun contact, vous ne parlez plus vous ne manger plus, vous en arrivez même a vous mutiler pour tout oublier mais un jour une personne entre dans votre vie et vous fait sortir des ténèbres il devient votre tuteur et peu a peu vous vous sentez beaucoup mieux vous souriez a nouveau vous essayez de vous faire des amis mais aucun d'eux ne comprend ce que vous ressentez, ils croient avoir vécu des choses terribles et parce que papa et maman n'ont pas voulu leur acheter la ceinture de marque qu'ils voulaient alors entre potes ils les traitent de tous les noms et vous les écoutez abasourdie par leur égoïsme vous avez envie de leur gueuler qu'ils ne savent rien de la vie qu'ils ne connaissent pas la vrai douleur oui la vie n'est pas toujours juste mais pas pour ce genre de choses futiles alors finalement vous préférez rester seul plutôt que d'écouter des gens superficielle parler de chose tout aussi superficielle. Au bout d'un moment vous en avait mare et vous demandez a votre tuteur de changer d'établissement il accepte et vous pensez pouvoir commencer une nouvelle vie, du moins... vous espérez.

Dans un nouveau lycée, un nouvel élève s'avance dans l'enceinte le pas lent vers le bureau du proviseur arrivant devant la porte il marque une pose pour souffler avant de frapper sur la grande plaque de bois qui le séparait encore du directeur. Apres quelques seconde d'attente avec une boule au milieu de l'estomac le nouvel élève d'un mettre 80, au yeux bleu, au cheveux blond lui retombant un peu sur les paupières et avec trois cicatrice sur chaque joues (pardon je m'emporte) en question entra dans la pièce. Elle était sombre et vide seul un grand bureau, un fauteuil tourné vers la fenêtre et une chaise a l'opposé du bureau orné cette salle. Il s'avança, le fauteuil lui ordonna de s'assoire ce qu'il fit complètement tendu. Le fauteuil tourna laissant apparaître un homme à lunette plutôt lugubre l'air grand et mince une grimace sur la figure. Déjà que le nouvel arrivant était tendu là c'était pire la sueur commençait déjà a couler de son visage.

- Bonjours tu es le nouvel élève je présume ?

- ...

-Eh bien c'est une question mon garçon.

-Hein? euh... quoi? je oui je m'appelle Naruto Uzum...

-Naruto Uzumaki je sais. Je suis au courant pour ce que tu as vécu et j'espère que tu arriveras à bien t'intégrer ici.

-Merci, j'espère moi aussi.

-Bien je vais te conduire a ta nouvelle classe et tes nouveaux camarades.

L'homme se leva suivi de Naruto. Ils sortirent du bureau, longèrent les couloirs en silence et s'arrêtèrent devant une porte vitré d'ou s'échapper de nombreuses voix. Le directeur frappa a la vitre et entra. Il s'approcha du professeur qui se tenait en face du tableau et lui chuchota quelque chose d'inaudible a l'oreille, puis il se dirigea vers la sorti tapotant au passage l'épaule du blond. Le professeur lui demanda de venir. A son entrée tout le monde se tut. C'est qu'il était vraiment mignon et tout le monde l'avait remarquer. Les filles abasourdies et bavant devant sa taille androgyne puis les garçons qui même n'étant pas gay rougissaient en le regardant seul un garçon n'avait pas quitté son cahier des yeux.

-Je vous présente Naruto Uzumaki votre nouveau camarade de classe. Tu peux nous dire quelque chose sur toi ?

-Uzumaki Naruto, 16 ans...

-... Euh bon je vous demanderez de bien l'accueillir pour qu'il s'intègre facilement merci. Tu peux aller t'asseoir hmmm... Tien a coter de Kiba. Kiba lève la main!

- Là !!!!!!!

Naruto écarquilla les yeux ça faisait longtemps que l'on ne l'avait pas accueilli de cette manière. Il s'avança vers le fond de la classe et s'assit entre le dénommé Kiba et une fenêtre. Il sorti son cahier de note et observa toute la classe. Son regard se posa sur un garçon au cheveux et au yeux aussi noir que les nuits sans lune. Il l'observa longuement quelque chose le gêné. Est es ce son regard froid emplie de tristesse caché ou encore cette peau pale qui lui donné l'aire d'être malade ou encore peut être le fait que depuis tout a l'heure la jeune fille au cheveux rose bonbon qui était a ses côtés lui parler comme une pie alors que lui n'avait même pas daigné la regarder une seule fois. Finalement il avait passé toute l'heure sur ce beau mec au lieu de prendre des notes. A la sonnerie il sursauta ne croyant qu'il ne c'était passé que quelques minutes depuis son entrée dans cette nouvelle classe. Il se leva rangea son cahier dans son sac le mis sur son dos hésita un peu et puis se décida a parler un peu.

-Ki...Kiba c'est ça ?

-Ouai... et toi c'est Naruto hein ?

-Hm... je... peux te poser une question ?

-Vas y, vas y je t'écoute raconte moi tout !!

-...ok... je voulais juste savoir qui était le garçon assis là bas ?

-Ah... lui. Fait pas attention à ce mec il n'a jamais adresser la parole a personne, il reste toujours tout seul et pour ajouter à tout ça toute les filles lui cour après parce qu'il est soit disant "super cool, mystérieux et canon" qu'elles disent pff c'est vraiment n'importe quoi?

-Que veux-tu mon cher Kiba nous sommes des mecs les femmes sont un grand secret pour nous.

-Tu parles comme un vieux Shikamaru ah ah !!!!!!!!

-Salut moi c'est Shikamaru et toi c'est Naruto je sais.

-B'jour...et... il est si froid que ça ?

-Sasuke? un vrai glaçon beaucoup de personnes ont déjà essayé de lui parlé mais ils se sont vite découragé

-Pourquoi il ne parle pas?  
-Personne ne le sait... et personnellement j'men tape  
-Ouai normal toi tu sort deja avec une fille.  
-Ca n'a rien a voir.  
-Mais oui mais oui.  
-Hm...  
-Pourquoi il t'interesse tant que ça?  
-Hein? Euh bah je trouve ça triste c'est tout et ouis l'autre a l'air de le faire chier nan ?

-Ouai c'est Sakura je crois bien que c'est celle qui s'accroche le plus a lui, et il ne la jamais regardé.  
-Bizar, allez...  
-Où tu vas?  
-J'vais tanter ma chance.  
-Tu perd ton temps crois moi.

Le blond parti en direction du surnommé Sasuke qui n'avait pas bougé le sourire au lèvres. Il s'appuya sur le bureau de celui ci qui leva les yeux vers lui étonné par ce sourire qui était affiché sur son visage.

-Alors Sasuke a ce qui parait tu ne veux pas parler ?

-...

Toute les filles se tournèrent pour regarder celui qui osait s'approcher de LEUR Sasuke, malgré ça elles ne bougèrent pas attendant qu'il abandonne tout seul avec Sakura qui sa leva pour rejoindre ses amies. La pose allait bientôt se terminer mais Naruto n'abandonné pas ce qui tapa sur les nerfs du brun car le blond répéter à chaqu' une de ses phrase son nom en articulant à chaque syllabe.

-Pourquoi as-tu l'aire si triste Sa-su-ke?

-Putain la ferme...

Tout le monde était bouche bée Sasuke le grand Sasuke Uchiwa celui idolâtré par toute les filles et dont on n'avait jamais entendu le son de sa voix venait de parler. Et le plus extraordinaire c'est que celui qui avait réussi cet exploit était arrivé il y a à peine plus d'une heure.

-CA T'AMUSE DE ME TAPER SUR LES NERFS LE NOUVEAU ?!!

-Ca va calme toi.

-Casse toi.

-J'me casse si j' veux et figure toi que j'en ai pas envi.

-Vas voir ailleurs tu me gave à traîner dans mes pattes.

-Pauvre petit chou il a vécu quelque chose de terrible qu'es ce qui y a Papa a pas voulu t'acheter un ordinateur c'est ça ?

-Tu peux pas comprendre.

-Tu crois ça?

-Casse toi si c'est tout ce que t'as à dire.

-Tu sais si tu aime la solitude c'est que tu ne l'as jamais vraiment vécu.

-Lâche moi avec tes phrases a deux balles TU SAIS PAS CE QUE C'EST DE SOUFFRIR MERDE!!

-...Moi? je ne sais pas ce que c'est que de souffrir ?

-TU N'AS JAMAIS VECU UNE CHOSE IRREPARABLE!!!

-J'ai sur ment bien plus souffert que toi crois moi.

-C'est ça ouai... Si c'est le cas pourquoi as tu autant la joie de vivre?

-Ecoute j'ai pas envi d'en parler.

-Bah nan maintenant que tu a commencé vas y quoi qu'es ce qui t'es arrivé AS TU AU MOIN DEJA PERDU QUELQU'UN QUI T'ETAIT CHERS?!!!!

-PUISQUE TU VEUX VRAIMENT SAVOIRS... J'AI PERDU TOUTE MA FAMILLE MA MERE C'EST TUE DANS UN ACCIDENT DE VOITURE, MON PERE C'EST SUICIDE ET MON FRERE C'EST CASSER ET EST MORT QUATRE ANS PLUS TARD SA VA SA TE SUFFI LA ???!!!!!! TU VOIS? OUI J'AI SOUFFERT MAIS C'EST PAS POUR CA QUE JE VAIS ETRE DESAGREABLE AVEC LES AUTRES!!!!!!

-...

C'était réussi pour son premier jour Naruto avait repenser a tout ce qu'il avait enduré. Toute ces années de solitude dans la pénombre et la souffrance toute ces années ou il se persuadé que la mort de ses parents était sa faute. Et quand enfin il retrouvait le sourire fallait qu'un imbécile de première lui rappelle tous ce qu'il avait vécu. Les larmes lui montait aux yeux. Il baissa la tête vers le sol, serra les poings, se retourna et alla s'asseoir à sa place le professeur étant arrivé. Sasuke quand a lui n'en revenez pas, il c'était fait clouer le bec par un petit nouveau. Il restait là, ne bougeait pas complètement paralysé par ce qui venait de lui arriver en seulement quelques secondes. Le professeur ne comprenant pas la réaction de son élève lui ordonna de se rassoire ce qui le « réveilla » et qui le fit réagir. Le cours se passa dans le silence absolu le regard des autres élèves passant de Sasuke toujours sous le choc et Naruto qui regardait par la fenêtre. A la fin du cours tous se dirigèrent vers la porte. Sasuke se leva de sa chaise passa a coter de l'instituteur quand il l'interpella pour lui demander de fermer la porte qu'il voulait lui parler.

-Sasuke quelque chose ne va pas ?

-…Non tout va bien Kakashi-sensei.

-Tu es sur ? tu avais l'aire disons perturbé tout a l'heure

Mais qu'es qu'il me veux le pervers mais qu'il me lâche à la fin qu'es ce qu'ils ont tous a vouloir m'énerver aujourd'hui ?!!!!!

-Ca va monsieur.

-Bon si tu le dit tu peux t'en aller.

-Au revoir monsieur.

-Au revoir Sasuke.

Dans la cours du lycée Sasuke ne cesser de pensé à ce que lui avait dit le petit blond qui l'avait abordé il regarda autour de lui et le trouva assis sur un banc les mains dans les poches la tête tourné vers le tour de jardin qui entouré la cours.

Il allait se dirigé vers lui pour s'excuser… Un Uchiwa ? s'excuser ? Nan mais il délirait !!!! il s'arrêta ouvrant grand les yeux puis se prenant l'arrête du nez entre les doigts en se giflant intérieurement, quant il reçu quelque chose derrière son dos.

-SASUKE-KUN !!!!!!!!!!

-Sa… Sakura ?

-Sasuke je suis si heureuse tu me parle enfin…

-…

-EH GRAND FRONT ELOIGNE TOI DE MON SASUKE !!!!

-Je te signale que ce n'est pas TON Sasuke grosse truie !!!!

-…

Sasuke profita de cette dispute entre ces deux furies pour s'éclipser en douce et se retrouver malgré lui devant le banc ou était installé Naruto. Le blond tourna son regard vers la personne en face de lui. Il leva un sourcil et retourna la tête.

-…

-Qu'es ce qu'il y a ?

-… C'est vrai ce que tu ma hurlé tout a l'heure ?

-...malheureusement oui.

Sasuke resta figé quelques secondes puis se décida enfin à s'assoire a ses coter. Naruto intrigué le regarda les yeux ronds comme des billes.

-…Mon frère est mort il y'a de ça 3 ans c'est a partir de cet événement que j'ai arrêté de parler… personne ne comprenait ce que je ressentais on me sortait des « toute mes condoléances » ou encore « je suis désolé » mais je voyais bien qu'il n'en avait rien a carrer. Seulement quelques minutes plus tard on me sortait des vannes pour essayer de me faire rire alors que mon frère venait juste de décéder… je n'ai pas supporté alors j'ai décidé d'ignorer tous ces gens qui pour eux le malheur n'était que matériel. Alors je t'avoue que la première que je t'ai vu en face de moi j'ai cru que tu était toi aussi ce genre de personne j'était loin d'imaginer que tu puisse avoir vécu ce que j'ai pu endurer et même pire… Je suis……..désolé.

Ses dernières paroles s'évanouirent dans un murmure alors que Naruto le regardait un immense sourire long de 10 mètre sur le visage.

-Tu n'as pas a t'excuser c'est normal tu ne savais pas, et moi je me suis emporté.

-…

-Mais maintenant tu as intérêt a parler plus souvent autant que tu viens de le faire.

-…

-Allez souris !!!!!

-…

-T'es hyper crispé dans ton genre toi. ALLEZ !!

-Tu es toujours aussi…dynamique même après ce qui t'es arrivé ?

-Ca me fait tout oublier enfin du moins je n'y pense plus et je me sens mieux.

Naruto lui ré adressa son sourire de dix mètres de long mais qui cette fois ci fit rougir notre glaçon de service. Naruto se leva, se plaça devant Sasuke et lui tendit la main.

-On est parti du mauvais pied alors je me présente Naruto Uzumaki.

-…Sasuke Uchiwa.

-Et bien Sasuke Uchiwa soyons amis !

-Hm

Répondit-il tout simplement en lui serrant la main et en lui adressant un minuscule sourire au coin des lèvres. Ils finirent leur journée ensemble et se débarrassaient de tous ce qu'ils avaient sur le cœur depuis tant d'années. Tant d'année où ils gardaient pour eux leurs visions des choses leurs visions sur les gens… enfin ils pouvaient se vider.

Ce soir là Naruto rentra chez lui un peu tard mais avec des papillons au cœur et la joie de vivre se refléter sur son visage. Arrivant devant sa porte d'entrée il chercha ses clefs et la tourna dans la serrure. En rentrant chez lui une personne arriva en trombe dans l'entrée. Son tuteur était complètement essoufflé devant lui les yeux humides et le téléphone à la main.

-Où étais-tu passé ?!!!!!

-Iruka… j'était avec un ami.

-NAN MAIS TU TE REND COMPTE J'ETAIT MORT D'INQuié…tude ?

-… ?

-Un… ami ?

-…Oui un ami.

-ENFIN !!!! TU T'ES DECIDE TARD !!

-Hm… euh il y a quelqu'un au bout du fil ?

-MINCE… allô ? Oui nan c'est bon il est rentré oui je suis désolé je… oui merci au revoir.

-La police j'imagine ?

-Je m'inquiétais… BON !!! alors qui est l'heureux élu ?

-On est obligé de rester dans l'entrée ?

-Ah non viens dans la cuisine j'ai fait à mangé.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine, Naruto s'assit a table et entama son dîner pendant que son tuteur attendez assis en face de lui une réponse à sa question de tout a l'heure. Les minutes passèrent et Iruka était de moins en moins stable, il bougeait dans tout les sens, se balançait sur sa chaise en regardant son « fils » manger. Mais il fini par craquer.

-Bon alors arrête de faire durer ce suspense insoutenable je veux tout savoir comment il s'appelle et pourquoi il est devenu ton ami, comment il est physiquement et puis s'il est sympa ses notes au lycée enfin tout quoi !

-Ok alors… Il s'appelle Sasuke Uchiwa, pour devenir son ami... c'est compliqué. Physiquement ? toute les filles lui cours après je te laisse imaginer et ses notes je n'en sais absolument rien vu que je viens de le rencontrer…

-…

-…

-Je veux le rencontrer.

-PFFF QUOI ?????

-Tu m'as bien compris.

-Je vais pas le harcelé parce que tu veux le rencontrer.

-Mais tu me le présentera n'est ce pas ?

-Ouai ouai bon j' vais me coucher bonne nuit.

-DEMAIN JE T'EMMENE A ICHIRAKU !!!!

-C'est VRAI ?????????

-Pour fêter ça.

-GENIAL !!!!!!!

Naruto monta dans sa chambre plus que content de cette première journée de rentrée il avait hâte d'être demain et s'endormi comme un bébé le sourire aux lèvres.

Le lendemain son réveil sonna un petit peu en retard. Naruto se réveilla en sursaut, regarda son réveil poussa un cri, sauta de son lit, enfila un jean et pris son t-shirt qu'il enfila en quatrième vitesse tout en prenant son déjeuné en bouche, son sac à l'épaule il courra vers la sortie en adressant un simple au revoir à son tuteur qui l'observé complètement exaspéré. Il arriva au lycée en courant vers sa classe, il ouvrit la porte en grand essoufflé par sa course. Dans la classe tout le monde le fixaient les yeux grand ouvert. Le professeur toussa et demanda au blond d'aller s'asseoir à sa place et qu'il ne dirait rien puisqu'il n'avait que cinq minutes de retard. Il s'avança dans l'halle souriant au passage à un certain Uchiwa qui se faisait harcelé par un certain bonbon rose a coter de lui. A sa place Kiba commença à lui faire la conversation et déjà que en général Naruto n'était pas très fortiche en cours parce qu'il avait du mal a se concentré ben là c'était perdu d'avance, il avait discuté pendant tout le cours et n'avait absolument rien marqué sur son cahier. Le professeur l'interpella cependant pour lui poser une question sur ce qu'il avait retenu du cours et au moment ou le blond allait répondre qu'il n'avait rien suivi du cours la sonnette annonçant la pose sonna ( -- je sais sa semblait évident). Sauvé par le gong. Il se leva rangea ses affaires qu'il avait sorti pour rien et parti en direction de son new ami qui avait la tête bourré de remarques comme des « Sasuke-kun tu es magnifiquement beau » ou alors « Sasuke-kun t'es hyper cool quand t'as l'air énervé » ou même « Sasuke tu voudras bien te balader avec moi à la fin du cours » ou encore « Sasuke tu peux m'expliquer là j'ai pas compris ». Voyant Naruto s'approché le ténébreux se leva tapa sur sa table en le regardant affolé les cernes sous les yeux.

-NARUTO !!!!

-…OO …oui moi aussi je suis content de te voir Sasuke.

-BON DESOLER SAKURA MAIS J'AI QUELQUE CHOSE D'IMPORTANT A DIRE A NARUTO !!!

-Rappelle moi pourquoi tu gueules ?

-LA FERME ET SUIS MOI !!!!!!!

-SASUKE-KUN !!!!! ET NOTRE BALADE ?!

-DESOLER J'AI PAS LE TEMPS !!

Il prit Naruto par le bras et le tira vers la sorti…nan en fait le mot exacte c'est lui arracha le bras pour l'emporté en dehors de la classe. Arrivé dans la cours il s'affala sur un banc et soupira. Naruto le regarda attentivement attendant une explication.

-…

-Me regarde pas comme ça j'en pouvait plus de cette furie. Elle a pas arrêté de me faire chier pendant que le prof parlait.

-d' accort… bon tu veux bien me lâcher le bras?

Sasuke voyant qu'effectivement il n'avait pas lâché son bras piqua un far et détourna les yeux (il l'a lâché pour info xp).

-… moi je la trouve plutôt mignonne Sakura

-… O.O QUOI ??????

-Ben elle est jolie.

-Tu trouve ?

-Elle est pas moche avoues.

-…Euh…ouai ça peu aller…

-…

-… Nan chui désolé je sais pas comment tu fait elle est moche.

-Dit que mes goûts son de la merde aussi !

-Tes goûts sont de la merde

-TEME !!!!!

-B-a-k-a

-Eh !!!! Nan pèche je te comprend pas tu as toute les filles a tes pieds et aucune d'elle ne te plait ?

-Bah non.

-Y'en as même pas une que tu trouves bien ?

-Euh… comme ça nan je vois pas.

-Ino ?

-Moche

-Temari ?

-Beurk !!

-Ten-ten ?

-Arggg !!

-l'autre qui parle jamais la brune.

-Hinata ?

-Ouai

-Pas mon style.

-Moi ?

-T'es pas une fille si tu crois pouvoir m'avoir comme ça.

-Roh

-Mais t'es beaux mec ça c'est sûr…

-O/////O… Ah euh merci.

-…

-Rhm bon euh Shizune ?

-…Tu te fous de moi ?

-Oui.

-…

Ils éclatèrent de rire, allèrent boire et se redirigèrent vers leurs classes. Les cours recommencèrent et se succédèrent tous aussi ennuyeux les uns que les autres heureusement… pose déjeuné tout le monde se bouscule vers la cafète. Naruto et Sasuke eux préfèrent attendre et être dernier plutôt que de se faire écraser par ces morfale. Enfin à leur tour il prirent un plateau et s'avancèrent.

-Sasuke ?

-Hm

-Tu prend quoi ?

-J'en sais rien.

-…Bon on va pas y passer des heures !

-Ben passe devant.

-Ok

Naruto allait le dépasser quand Sasuke l'attrapa d'un bras par la taille.

-o////o Qu'es-ce que tu fais ?

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laissé me passer devant ?

-TEME !!!!! Lâche moi tu vas y rester pendant des plombes !!

-C'est bon on a une heure ta pas l' feu à ton jolie p' tit cul que je sache

-… Nan mais j'ai faim.

-Moi aussi…

-Alors bouge !!!

-C'est pas en me criant dessus que je vais aller plus vite justement tu me ralentis.

-Hmf (il marque un point)

-… Oh c'est bon fait pas la tête t'as l'air plus mignon qu'autre chose

-Teme !!!!

Sasuke se décida ENFIN en prenant des sushi alors que le petit blond lui rien ne lui faisait envi il fini par prendre la même chose que son Sasuke (Quoi? j'ai dit son? Et alors ? Purement amical…enfin…) plus une Banane (hé hé hé vous vous doutez qu'il va y avoir une histoire avec cette banane n'es ce pas ?). Il chercha son ami des yeux et alla s'asseoir en face de lui. Ils commencèrent à manger mais Naruto trouvant les sushi dégelasse laissa le reste de son plat de coter que Sasuke décida de finir pour ne pas gâcher une si bonne nourriture. Le blond entama donc sa délicieuse Banane jaune (Sans blague) lentement et goulûment. Sasuke qui avait la tête dans son plat n'avait pas tout de suite remarqué. Il leva la tête pour savoir pourquoi le blond était si… pas bavard. En le voyant manger ce « fruit » aussi sensuellement il fit concurrence au tomate et failli tomber de sa chaise. Naruto remarqua que le ténébreux le fixait bizarrement.

-Sasu ? Ca va pas ?

-… déglutit Euh… ah… [Sasu ?

-Hé tu te sent mal ?

-… Je nan nan tu… m'excuse j'ai besoin d'aller au p' tit coin.

-Ben ouai vas y….

Sasuke se leva prit son gilet qu'il plaça au niveau de ses partis intimes et couru comme un dératé vers les Waters. Il y resta plusieurs minute et fini par revenir au coter de Naruto la sueur sur le visage, les yeux fermé, le rouge au joues et les mains dans les poches. Le blond le regarda se r'assoire les bras et les jambes croisé.

-T'y est resté longtemps…

-…

-T'était constipé ou quoi ?

-… --''

-Hé !!! Qu'es ce qui y'a ?

-Si l' te plait tait toi. J'ai vécu quelque chose d'éprouvant…

-…Ah… en allant au chiotte…T'as eut quoi… t'es premières règles ?

-Naruto je plaisante pas je sais pas ce qui m'arrive…

-Arrête j'ai tapé dans le mille ? O-O

-MAIS T'ES CON !!!

Sasuke se leva énervé et sorti de la cafete en tapant des pieds. Naruto resta bouche bée quelque seconde avant de se lever et de le rejoindre pour comprendre. Il sortit et le trouva sur un banc la tête lancé en arrière et un bras sur le front. Il s'avança vers lui et s'assit.

-J'ai dit quelque chose qui fallait pas ?

-Tu peux vraiment être soûlant parfois j' te jure comment veux tu que j'ai mes règles alors que je suis un mec ?

-…Désolé mais ça m'inquiété…

-T' as une drôle de manière de le montrer tu sais ?

-Bon ?

- Soupir Je…suis désolé moi aussi je sais pas pourquoi dés que j'ai vu la façon dont tu mangeais cette banane mes hormones ce sont mise en route.

-… O///O tu as…

- -///-…

-… Oh…

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

-Ben y'aurai bien une solution et sa expliquerais beaucoup de chose.

-La quelle ?

-Ben la seule explication que je puisse trouver c'est que tu es gay…

-QUOI ??!!

-Mais si c'était le cas en même temps tu ne m'aurais sur ment rien dit…

-Nan mais vas dire des conneries ailleurs je suis pas attiré par les mecs j'aime les filles ok ?!!!

-… Ca va calme toi.

-Hmf

-Bon on fait quoi ?

-J'en sais rien

La sonnerie retentit, ils se levèrent et marchèrent jusqu'à leur rang dans le silence. Naruto n'osait plus le regarder et Sasuke fixait d'un air dure un point inexistant devant lui. Ils rentrèrent en classe et la fin de la journée se passa dans le calme et sans rien de particulier. Naruto et Sasuke était maintenant devant le grand portail de sorti et allé se quitter quand une jeune fille brune au aires timide appela le blond qui se retourna. Il demanda a Sasuke de l'attendre et parti vers la jeune fille.

Le brun l'attendait et les regardait sagement. Naruto avait l'air gêné. Il commença à vouloir le rejoindre quant il vit la jeune fille qui se trouvait être Hinata embrassait timidement les lèvres du petit blond qui se laissé faire. Sasuke sentit son cœur lui faire mal comme si l'on y avait planté une centaine de sabres. Il baissa la tête, une larme coula malgré lui sur sa joue gauche et il commença à partir. Naruto laissa la jeune Hinata et se retourna pour rejoindre Sasuke qui d'ailleurs n'était plus là. Il haussa les épaules et rentra chez lui penaud. Il raconta a son tuteur sa journée qui était ravi qu'il soit si heureux et comme promis il l'emmena a Ichiraku.

Du coter du ténébreux tout n'était pas aussi rose, bien au contraire il broyait du noir. Il rentra chez lui et monta directement dans sa chambre sans dire bonsoirs a ses parent qui le regardait perplexe. Sasuke s'affala complètement sur son lit un bras sur ses yeux qui ne voulait pas s'arrêter de couler et l'autre sur son torse. Il n'y comprenait rien pourquoi son cœur le déchirait autant ? pourquoi avait t'il si mal ? c'est vrai quoi il devrait être heureux pour son meilleur ami et au lieu de ça il s'était enfui comme un lâche sans le féliciter. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de sa chambre et entra.

-Sasuke ?

- renifle Maman ? Papa ?

-Es ce que ça va chéri ?

-Nan…

-Qu'y a t'il mon cœur ?

- J'en sais rien.

-Raconte nous…

-…Je vous ai déjà parlé de Naruto… Il a une petite copine maintenant.

-Et sa te fait de la peine ?

-Dés que je l'ai vu embrasser cette…cette chose j'ai eut mal au cœur j'ai pas envie qu'elle s'incruste il est a moi.

-… OO

-O///O MAIS QU'ES CE QUE JE RACONTE !!!!!!!!! ARG 

-Chéri depuis quand ressent tu ça envers ton ami ?

-J'en sais rien !!!! je sais plus ou j'en suis pourquoi je suis comme ça ?

-Il est normal qu'à ton age tu ressentes ce genre de choses envers une personne. Même si nous n'avions pas prévu cela.

-Mais de quoi tu parles Papa ?

-Ce que veux dire ton père c'est que tu ressent peut être quelque chose de plus fort que de l'amitié envers Naruto.

-Quoi ? attendez vous insinué que je suis am… amoureux de lui ?

-Eh bien…

-NON C'EST PAS POSSIBLE !!!!

-Sasuke chéri calme toi voyons.

-C'EST PAS POSSIBLE SA NE FAIT QUE DEUX JOURS QUE JE LE CONNAIT ET… C'EST UN GARCON !!

- Le fait que tu ne le connaît que depuis deux jours ? eh bien je suppose qu'il faut penser au coup de foudre. Mais par contre le fait que ce soit un garçon n'est pas grave…

-Mais je…

-Réfléchi s'y après tout ça ne coûte rien non ?

-Je… J'aimerais rester seul.

-Nous te laissons. Bonne nuit mon poussin.

-Hm.

Sasuke pensa toute la nuit a ce que lui avait dit ses parent et a Naruto. Il repensa aussi a tous ce qui ce passé quand il était avec lui tous ce qu'il ressentait en sa présence. Son cœur qui battait la chamade a chaque fois qu'il le touchait même s'il n'y montrait rien.

Le lendemain matin Sasuke était déjà debout et n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Il prit son petit déjeuné sans adresser un seul mot a ses parents. Il parti au lycée et quand le petit blond voulu le rejoindre il l'évita et s'en alla de son coter. Naruto resta figé puis l'attrapa par le bras.

-Sasuke ?!

-Lâche moi Naruto.

-Qu'es ce qu'il y a ?

-Oh la ferme retourne avec ta pétasse.

-… MAIS QU'ES CE QUI T'ARRIVE ?!!!

-LACHE MOI !!

-PUTAIN SASUKE !!!

-NARUTO LACHE MON BRAS MERDE !!!

Sasuke secoua violemment le bras donnant une gifle a Naruto au passage qui se retrouva par terre devant le regard de tout le bahut.

-Sasu...

-Je…

-Qu'es ce que je t'ai fait ?

-…Je ne supporte pas de te voir avec cette nana.

-Tu parles d'Hinata ?

-…

-Pourquoi ?

-…

-POURQUOI ?!!!! QU'ES CE QUI Y A TU N'ACCEPTE PAS QUE JE SOIS HEUREUX C'EST CA ?!

-NON !!!… JE N'AIME PAS QUE TU SOIS HEUREUX AVEC ELLE !!

-Tu es égoïste.

-OUI AVEC TOI !!

-POURQUOI JE CROYAIT QU'ON ETAIT AMI !!

-PARCE QUE JE T'AIME ABRUTI!!! JE T'AIME!! JE NE SUPPORTE PAS DE TE VOIR HEUREUX DANS SES BRAS JE VOUDRAIS QUE CE SOIT MOI QUI T'ENLACE, MOI QUI T'EMBRASSE PAS ELLE TON AMITIER NE ME SUFFIT PLUS ALORS LAISSE MOI JE NE VEUX PAS TE FAIRE SOUFFRIR !!!

-… OO…Euh.

Sasuke baissa la tête, serra un de ses deux poings alors que l'autre main se prenait la tête. Naruto se leva, marcha vers lui et le pris dans ses bras. celui ci releva la tête et entoura sa taille de ses bras en le serrant le plus fort possible contre lui. Naruto se desserra et regarda son "ami" dans les yeux.

-Dit moi que ce n'est pas une blague.

-Je suis plus que sérieux j'ai besoin de toi mais si tu ne me veux pas alors je m'en irai.

-Non...reste.

Naruto approcha doucement son visage de Sasuke qui haleté comme un dingue. Il s'arrêta à quelque centimètre de ses lèvre pour rajouter une phrase: "Je croyait que tu n'était pas gay ? ". Le brun sourit et embrassa son nouvel amant à pleine bouche, lui demandant déjà l'accès de sa bouche avec sa langue qui lui fut accepter sans hésitation. La langue du ténébreux rencontra sa jumelle et s'en suivi dans un combat infini pour savoir qui aurait le dessus. Ils se séparèrent quelques minutes après à contre cœur à cause du manque d'air qui c'était fait sentir. Naruto se mit en boule et se blotti dans les bras de SON Sasuke au milieu de la cours. Oh en parlant de ça... toute les filles y compris Sakura qui n'a pas eut de rôle bien important dans cette fiction les regardèrent dégoûter ou d'autre criaient des YAOI !! a tout bout de champs ou encore d'autre qui se promirent de faire la peau au petit blond qui d'après elle ne le méritait pas, Et dans un coin était Hinata qui souriait de voir ce couple enfin réuni (non elle ne pleure pas, vous allez comprendre).

Flash back

_Naruto et Sasuke était maintenant devant le grand portail de sorti et allé se quitter quand une jeune fille brune au aires timide appela le blond qui se retourna. Il demanda a Sasuke de l'attendre et parti vers la jeune fille._

_-Hinata ? qui y'a t'il ?_

_-Je... Naruto je voulait savoir si tu voulait bien... sortir avec...moi?_

_-... Ah euh... Hinata je...je suis désolé les filles ne m'intéressent pas..._

_- O/////O Oh ah je... je ne savais pas désolé..._

_-Non ce n'est pas grave c'est moi qui suis désolé... tournant le regard vers Sasuke tristement _

_-C'est Sasuke que tu aime n'es ce pas ?_

_-Ah ah ah ah rire gêné _

_-Il le sait ?_

_-Non il n'aime pas les garçons._

_-Tu es sûr ?_

_-Certain il me la dit..._

_-Et bien nous allons voir._

_-Commemmmhhllm_

_Elle embrassa timidement le blond et Naruto laissa la jeune Hinata et se retourna pour rejoindre Sasuke qui d'ailleurs n'était plus là..._

Fin du flash back et Fin tout court x.


End file.
